Petalburg high
by Kaileychicago
Summary: So, May wakes up in some world with no pokemon. And in this world, shes an only child, Drew's an assassin, Misty is some singer,etc. Discontinued for lack of muse but will still stay up.
1. Where the hell is Max?

Before I start, this is not meant to offend anyone, I sometimes enjoy reading high school fan fictions, however, theirs a lot of fan fictions about shippings & high school, a lot of the ones I've scene use the same thing over and over again. This is just to poke some found into them and again, _not meant to offend anyone. _

The sun shown brightly on the red brick big house, the rich man, Norman, and his wife Caroline lived their. Norman was a collage professor and his wife was an art teacher. They had **one **child, her name was May. She had just graduated _Petalburg Middle School _and was going to high school today.

Caroline put down a plate of eggs and a piece of toast down for her daughter, the clock said _six A.M. _Her husband was watching the news and enjoying a cup of coffee. Norman logged away from his every so precious television and looked towards the stairs, _she is going to be late, _he thought to himself.

Caroline swept the pieces of cereal with her black broom. She put the red and white rose carpet aside for a moment as she did. Norman came up to her and kissed her cheek- like most people do. He walked up to the coffee maker and poured some more inside his blue cup.

"Dear, I think May needs a wake-up-call," said Norman, "Yet again." Caroline nodded and walked up the clean and polished wooden stair case to a pink room- it belonged to her only daughter May.

The room had clean dark maple wood floors, one dirty blue carpet sat by May's lavender bed. Caroline peaked to see if May was their, sure enough, she was, sleeping right inside her lavender covers. She saw her daughter's alarm o'clock- turned off.

The lady walked over to her daughter and pulled over the delicate covers gently, she shook the brunette lightly. May responded by turning around to the opposite direction.

"May," whispered her mother, "It's time for you're first day in high school, sweetie- get up now." May continued on sleeping, her mother was losing her anger a little.

Finally, Mrs. Maple (The last name of Norman, Caroline, and May), yelled out, "Wake up!" In the brunette's ear.

"What?" May said as she rolled off her covers- shaken by the noise. Caroline looked at the sight guiltily, she felt a little bad on how that happened. She rushed over to where she was immediately.

"Mom?" asked May, "What on earth am I doing here?" Caroline laughed a little at May's memory.

"You rolled off after I yelled a bit too loud, now, go get dressed and cleaned up for your first day in high school!" she commanded. May looked at her queerly.

"No I mean, in home, and what the hell? My room is pink!" she responded. As soon as the words slipped her mouth, Caroline ran right down stairs to wear her husband was.

May looked at the floor, her closet, and even herself, she was surprised to see a choice of _too girly _clothes hanging. _Where is my bandanas? And where are my pokemon!. _May has never been this neat, or, this girly in her lifetime. She was _in the middle,- _not too girly, but not a total tomboy. She looked in a light-wood Make-up variety set and found six pokeballs inside.

"Max, he so did this, I also bet while I was asleep someone rowed me on a freaking boat back home, or, this is just a dream." said May.

"Okay! Go Wartortle!" she said. To her surprise, no pokemon got out. She tried calling out every single other Pokemon she owned, but nothing happened. May pressed a button, it opened up, but, all that was in it was make-up.

"Oh my god!" said May madly. She threw one of the "Pokeballs" -actually make-up, into her wall. The noise was loud enough to make a stuff bunny fall out of her bed.

"MAY!" yelled her mother loudly. The brunette blushed embarrassed on what happened, she walked over and put the bunny back in bed.

"Sorry Fluffy, no offence, I don't remember getting you though." said May. She walked over to yet another pink aspect of her room- the bathroom. Mascara, combs, brushes, hair curlers, headbands, and bras lined up the golden bathroom. From what May remembered, she had a Pokemon shower curtain- not one with pink tulips and daisies!

May digged through a cabinet- too her luck, she found a white bandana. She combed her hair a little and wrapped the bandana around her head. She walked into the- as she calls; _what happens when barbies attack _close and took out a regular pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, and a red t-shirt.

She put them on really fast and ran downstairs. She nearly fainted at her house, the gym wasn't their and it was so regular. Their weren't even any pokemon. _I'll wake up from this dream soon. _

But, something was missing- Max. He wasn't a Pokemon Trainer yet, and, her mom and dad are gym leaders! She walked over to the round table and sat down slowly. _My mom and date aren't that big on coffee. _

"Mom, where is Max?" said May

Caroline looked at her daughter, "Who's Max?"

May fell off her seat, _Max is the child you adore, honor, and give like everything to mother!. _May dusted of her jeans and sat back down, she continued to enjoy her food.

"He's my brother!" said May. Norman looked at his wife, they both shared the same facial expression.

"You're an only child," said Norman, "Maybe you're mom and I can have some more kids."

May had just finished her waffle, she was just about to drink her delicious looking orange juice until she heard that news. She drank a little, then spit it out faster than you can Mississippi.

"WHAT!" she screamed. May got out and walked back and forth about fifteen times. _Jesus, Max is gone, all my stuff has been replaced with girly things and I'm stuck in some world! Oh calm down May, its just a dream, say it to yourself girl!_

"This is just a dream, just a dream, just a frikkin' nightmare, when I wake up I'll be in Johto, this is just a dream!" said May quietly to herself. _Who the hell am I kidding? My family and me have been abducted! _May ran away from the kitchen and right into where the chocolate sofa was. She threw the pillows off and checked under and over.

"Max!" she said. When she found nothing she went to the next sofa. "Max! Where are you!" May screamed out loud. This was impossible, and pretty dumb on her side. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and ran right into her room, she checked the shower, some cabinets and her whole bed. Then she saw her bunny. _In some movies, bunnies are used as spy cameras, that's it! Whoever took my brother and hypnotized my family has been watching me from this fluffy fake bunny!_

May held her bunny-whom she named Fluffy tightly. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER FLUFFY!" she yelled, "YOU RAPIST! YOU MURDERER!" she yelled a little louder.

May turned and looked at her other stuff animals, "Oh watch and see Perry the Unicorn! Your next!" May walked over and faced a stuff bear.

"I will kill you and break you all apart! Give me back Max! I will throw you all in the fireplace and I will laugh at the sight of you're cotton balls being burned! And- I'm not just talking about your stuffing." she yelled.

"Don't give me that look you fake Dalmatian!" she said yelling at Puppy. Her mother and father crept up the stairs, just enough to her threaten her stuff animals. They exchanged worried looks.

"I got my eye on all of you! Especially you Perry and YOU Fluffy!" May yelled out. Her mom suggested that Norman go up and talk to May a little.

"Caroline, this is probably a teenage stage," said Norman. Caroline nodded but still looked worried.

"She may be having her monthly," he said, "I'll go check on her." And with that, he climbed up the last few stairs, May was lecturing an orange cat toy on what happens to victims.

Norman knocked on the door, even though it was open. May stopped what she was doing and walked over to her parents. "Hey _dad_," said May. She said dad very sarcastically. Norman walked in fully and closed the door.

"May," he said softly, "is it your time of the month?" he asked. May started blinking very fast and then almost fall over.

"What? I have not even had my damn period!" she yelled out. Norman looked at her, more worried then before.

"You're light green and now with red blanket proves another thing," he told her. May shook her head, she grabbed her red and white bag and kissed her dad's cheek.

"Bye _dad!" _she said running down the stairs. Caroline almost fell over as May ran out.

"Goodness!" she said. Caroline was leaning against the wall. May dropped her bag and ran back up to give her mom a goodbye kiss too. She picked it up and ran off.

**May's POV**

I questioned a stuff animal on killing my brother? Maybe in this world May's crazy. I ran into this high-school which is where the Pokemon Center should be as fast as I could. Maybe some Pokemon hit me and I'm stuck in this illusion.

And just incase…

_**Note to self: If Drew or Harley this this… remind me to kick their ass!**_

**That took a good hour to complete O.o, now I shall work on my Science homework. **

**Also, if anyone feels as though I made fun of their work and the person is offended, tell me. I don't bite.**

**-Kailey**


	2. So why do I have to kill May again?

I'm usually an weekend updater unless I stay late night and write.:P

* * *

**Dislclaimer: I don't pokemon.**

~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~

The man waited anxiously for the arrival of his top assassin. His black hair was slicked back with jell, his fingers contained not one nor two, but three rings. He impatiently taped on the hard-wooden table. _Tik tok tik tok. _The man's name was Lord Elliot. He controlled the most well-trained group of assassins in the region.

"Is the boy here yet?" he asked his assistant Ellen. Bored and tired, Ellen shook her head, then continued on her boring work. The automatic door's flew open, _finally. _

Drew who was still wearing his night wear walked in. He rubbed his eyes yawning, as if he was sleep walking. Elliot, rolling his eyes, threw a heavy dictionary at Drew. _I didn't need it anyways._

The book hit him right on the foot. Drew stopped rubbing his face and focused on his foot. "Ow! What the fuc-"

"You're late!" said Elliot. Nearly Jumpinh, Drew looked over at the headquarters.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Nearly jumping off his seat, Elliot threw more of his rings on the floor.

"WHO THE HELL AM I? I'M YOUR BOSS!" he screamed out.

"Ahuh…." said Drew. He Slowly, he backed towards the door. While he was almost their, Ellen stopped him, pushing him back to where he started.

"Now…let me continue, as you know, The Maple's have been catching on to our activity." Elliot said. He pulled down a screen where it showed the Maple Family and their residence.

"Hey that's May!" said Drew. Rolling his eyes and cussing under his breath, Elliot ordered the next slide to show.

"We think, the Maple's would give up everything if you took her daughter. We want you to go to high school and lure May into our hands." Drew, who was not paying attention kept looking through his bag.

With an angry heart, Elliot said, "Listen to me!" Embarrassed, Drew put the bag down and pretended to look at the screen.

"Any questions?" asked Elliot. Smirking, Drew raised his hand. Pointing at him with his Middle finger, Elliot called on him.

"Where's Max?" he asked. Elliot blinked about two times.

"Who?"

"He's-", said Drew, "um nobody." he replied. _I think it'll be better not to say a word. The last thing I need is to cost trouble for May's family. But, where the hell is Max?_

"Very well," said Elliot while cracking his Knuckles and leaning back on the black leather chair.

"But why do I have to kill May again?" said Drew.

Rolling his eyes, Elliot said, "To use her as bait."

"But why do I have to kill May again?"

"To use her as bait dumbass."

"But if she's dead, how will I use her as bait?" said Drew. Elliot picked up a big knife, eyeing Drew temptingly, he threw straight at the wall. The picture of the Mocking Bird fell down and cracked.

"So why do I have to kill May again?" he asked.

"For the last freaking time, to use her as bait!" replied an Angry Elliot.

"But if she's dead, how will I use her as bait?" said Drew. _This should work a little._

"And I considered you the best agent, maybe you are not good for this job." said Elliot.

_Act serious Drew, I won't hurt May, but if he assigns some other agent to get her then she's dead. _"No, I understand, I was just playing with you Liz!" he said. Drew put his hand on his head, saluting his leader.

* * *

After so, Drew walked out before Elliot threw a knife at him again. _Some wake up call! I swear if May or Harley did this, their dead! Where the hell is Max, and why is the freaking blastard named Elliot telling me what to do? _

When he arrived back at his apparent home, he looked into anything he could fine. _So, tomorrow is Tuesday, I go to school then._

_Anyways, where is my comb? _Searching though his closets and selves, he found death tools, books, supplies. But no comb nor brush.

"Please! Please been in this last shelve!" said Drew. Unfortunately, all he found was light bulbs and pencil sharpeners.

Putting his hand on his apparently tangled hair, Drew freaking out Majorly. "NOOO!" he screamed. "I can't do a hair flip in this condition!" He went down on his knees, cussing out Harley and some Pokemon if it was involved.

_Maybe I'll buy one tomorrow, after school. _To Drew's continuous misfortunes, he had to eat carrots and water for dinner. And, all his clothes were pink.

Holding up the pink jumper, Drew said, "I'm not wearing this!" Drew looked everywhere, he found a blue piece of pants and a red t-shirt with a gold star. _Better than my old choice._

Finally, Drew laid down to sleep on a very girly looking bed.

**

* * *

**

**This chapter really sucked, then again, I'll include more details maybe in the next one.**


	3. Their is no money sign in my name

Guys.. I have laptop problems. I cannot update a thing! I just got the virus out and now my wireless (connection to the internet broke) like really. But… I might as well update well this thing scans. I'll probably save it on my USB drive and use another computer.

**-Chapter-three-**

"The show starts in three hours! Where is she?" asked the manger. The man- who's name is Mr. Lyons works for one of the newest hit stars out right now- Mi$ty. The fourteen year old girl took the world by storm with hits like _bang bong, your hate is my drink, you r who u r, and Alien. _Of coarse she has more songs however. But, those are the ones little teenagers and kids seem to adore.

The dancer- who seemed annoyed groaned at Mr. Lyons. Most people on the tour didn't seem to like him nor Mi$ty. They all seemed to think that both of them are controlling divas who look down on about everyone.

"She ain't my problem," replied the dancer annoyed. Sighing, Mr. Lyons moved away from him and over to a wood door. A pink star that read _Mist _was on it. Impatiently, he knocked hard and loud.

_This diva is just annoying, but my paycheck comes from her . _Five minutes passed and Mi$ty did not answer the door.

Inside the wood door was a yellow room, and in a brown and yellow bed layed Misty sleeping- not expecting what would lay ahead the next few hours or so. Finally, the final pound Mr. Lyons took woke her up.

"Oh my god Daisy! Can a girl sleep without being waken up?" replied Misty. She stretched her arms out and yawned. Finally looking at her surroundings, she thought she fell asleep in probably some other room. Or her sister is planning on kicking her out and re-did her room.

"Open up young lady!" replied Mr. Lyons with anger in his tone. Misty laid on the yellow and brown bed. Confused, she decide to just lay their or she could try to go back to sleep as she could be in a dream.

_Who is that guy? And where am I? _Finally, she decided to see where exactly she was in the big world

She opened the door slowly and carefully.

_Oh my god.. Something tells me I'm not in Cerulean City._

* * *

Some man who had no hair at all stood angrily outside the door. Was I supposed to let him in or something?

"Um..hi your bold?" I said. I was still pretty confused with everything. I flipped a piece of my red hair behind my back. But wait a minute….my hair is not this long. Even if its down. I touched my head, this is so confusing. And with my sudden hair extension, I felt glitter on my eye. Also, my hair felt…..dry. I'm sure I took a shower this morning. Then right after I was pretty tired so I dozed off.

The man did not look happy, his face was over-worked. Something about his presence got me thinking he was a greedy old one. A black haired girl came over, she was rushing and accidentally hit the bold guy. She was wearing jeans, a zebra print pink skirt, and a short lime green tank top that showed her pierce belly button. And to top off her crazy outside- she sported long red and black stripped socks and orange boots with no heels.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a pretty odd outfit myself. I had on a glittery pink jump-suit. I will never, repeat never, wear a glittery jump-suit. Let alone- I probably won't wear anything with glitter.

"I'm sorry," she said nervously, "It was an accident and I didn't mean to hit you." She looked sincere yet nervous.

The bold guy was not impressed- he said, "Miss. Tinny you're fired, I'm sure Mi$ty here can agree with that. Am I right?" he said. I shook my head. But wait, how did he know my name? I never told him, maybe my jump-suit says it somewhere.

The black haired girl looked happy, "Thank you!" she said. She ran off happily before boldy can open his mouth.

"What did you do? The girl could've tried to kill me Miss. Waterflower!" he said. My last name is not Waterflower? Who the hell does he think he is calling me that random last name. I doubt anyone in the world even has that last name.

"Jeez your so up-tight, she accidentally ran into you." I said. I went back into the room, I slammed the door right on his face. I noticed on the wooden door that my name was written on it, it was in a pink star. However, my name showed a money sign instead of an _S. _

Something wasn't right, I saw a pink apple computer and turned it on immediately. _Come on! Loud faster you little pink laptop. _Finally, I clicked on _Mozilla Firefox. _I went on Google and searched _Mi$ty. _Oddly, their was about _300,000,986 _search results. I clicked on _Wikipedia, _I have to admit…I know people on that website edit and all but sometimes I click it and search pokemon on it. But this one was different, I searched pokemon and their were no results.

I looked on the website, a picture of me was posted. However, I had glitter that formed lightning in my eye, and my hair was blonde and my natural red hair color

_Misty Rose Waterflower (1996-present) Commonly known as her stage name __**Mi$ty **__the singer came to fame in 2009. She is an electro pop singer who has sold over 30 million albums world wide. She lives with her mom (whom she writes her songs with). _

What the hell, my middle name is not Rose and I live with my sisters write now. I've never had an interest for becoming a singer- especially an electro-pop one.

I walked over to a beige-tile bathroom and looked in the mirror. I washed off the hideous make-up and I un-jeweled my face. I have to admit…I don't look bad with the long hair. I made my hair a semi-ponytail and then I dabbed my face with a towel. My closet was nothing but these crazy 70's outfit. Finally, I noticed a pair of jean-shorts, orange rain-boots, and a yellow long tank-top. I put it on and threw this glittery throw-up mess in the back closet.

I opened my door quietly. If this works I can sneak out and- "Hold it princess!"

I saw about maybe fifty or more workers outside my door. They all looked angry for some reason. I walked completely out and closed the door.

"Um hi, I was just going to get a bite to eat…sandwich anyone?" I said. I tried to sound confident.

"Don't even try to sound innocent," said a voice somewhere in the crowd.

"So no sandwiches? How about we all get some ice cream or something?" The crowd looked more confused now. In this world, am I a snotty-singer?

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong," I said, "is their any way I can re-pay you?" I said. A few glares were passed around from one person to another. I saw some higher their shoulders in confusion. A few nodded yes, and everyone else either did nothing or shook their heads.

Suddenly, my manger in this world My. Lyons came over to me. "Come with me now, you're show is starting!" he yelled. I took his arm off me and shook my head.

"These guys are tired, I'm not doing that show," I said.

"That's it! You spoiled little pop diva! You can forget about that tour with Sir. Gaga. You're going to high-school! And it's public sweetie."

"Okay then?" I said. Honestly, I guess it'll be a step-up. But more than ever; I wanted to go back to the world where pokemon is.

"Where am I going boldy?" I said. The workers snickered with laughter.

"Petalburg High." He said. An evil smiled crossed his face. A happy one was on mine, May lives in Petalburg, maybe, possibly… I can visit her parents and maybe even her. I didn't know her that well; but we know each other well-enough. They can help me get out!

* * *

"That's it," I said. I finished packing. I was ready to go to Petalburg and hopefully fix this problem. Some workers came into my room.

"Hi guys," I said. They smiled.

"Thank you, for everything." I noticed the girl was Miss. Tinny. But I learned her real name was Tina. She was one of my main dancers. I said my good-byes to all of them. I realized that I actually saved them all. Boldy was going to fire a big number of them, and since I made him pretty mad he seemed to have forgotten about it.

When my tour bus left to go to the airport, the workers waved sadly again. I waved back, it's not that I dislike them, but I knew I didn't belong in this place.

"I'll get out of this world. Soon…..."

* * *

My phone began to rang, I looked to see exactly who it was. "Ack," I said.

I answered the phone, despite knowing it was that crazy bold guy.

"What do you want," I said.

"To talk Misty," he said, "You are disappointing many people by being such a little brat, this public high school will straighten you up, no funny tricks."

"I've almost been killed a few times, this is nothing." I said. But then again, I'm not in my world. This is some twisted up world with no pokemon. I was still me however, and I was still freaking out a little.


	4. Ash: The Worst May Finder Ever

"So this is high school?" I said. This is the place where people in this word go to when they reach the certain age- like becoming a pokemon trainer. But this isn't anything like it. I highly doubt you learn anything about Pokemon here. All people seemed to do was just….stupid. Some girls and boys kept looking at their mirror ever single second. I also caught a few shorting their skirts. Some boys would skateboard down the hall, but luckily, some people- the NORMAL like ones just talked to friends.

I looked at my handbook again. _Locker 101, one of the biggest locker in the school. _While I was reading I didn't see where I was going and bumped into a purple haired girl. Crashing into the lockers, I tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry miss, my name's Drew, what's yours?" I asked. The girl had no answer, her eyes shot me the "what the hell" look I've gotten a few times. Confused, I was about to ask why and explain more; but then I noticed why she had the mad face.

"I'm a boy dumbass," he said picking up his books angrily. "And my name is Paul." he added in a harsh tone. That guy Paul seemed just dark…different then most of the kids in the hall socializing with friends. His eyes were cross-looking, and his shirt was no exception as it said _Fuck life. _

_What fuck even mean? _I thought quietly. I started putting all these useless books in the blue locker. When I reached in to put the last one in, I noticed a blue haired girl observing and watching my every move.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She blushed and ran off. Her midnight blue hair swinging in the breeze. It smelled like lavender, but I still think May is prettier, even though we are not dating and just rivals and friends. I could've sworn she said Dawn or something close to that. _Oh yeah; she was one of the people who kept looking at the mirror and adjusting her skirt to make it shorter._

I flipped my hair confidently, "Now where is May Maple." _I don't want to kill May..right now. Or, in this crazy world, sometimes she gets frustrating but I won't kill her…yet. If I could fake it, that would be great._

_It's NOT that I want to see May because I love her its because she is probably the only one in this messed up world. And, to get out, I think "killing" her may be something..but I won't kill her. I'd just let her in on my plan. _

"Hey are you Drew Hayden?" asked a man's voice behind me. Turning around, I saw a fat man with earrings in a few of his ears and a cap turned backwards on his head. His breath had a sent of cupcakes in them.

"Of coarse I am idiot," I said smirking, "who do you think I am? Ash Ketchum!" I replied sarcastically. Ash was the name of the guy May traveled with. Such a lucky guy to travel with her and see her everyday, watch her sleep and- what am I saying?

"Say it to yourself Drew, May is a rival and friend only, May is a rival and friend only, May is a rival and friend only." I said quietly to myself. Some idiot high school student crashed into the fat man with a grey garbage can on his head. After the last bit of paper fell out, I recognized who it was. Ash!

"Did you say my name?" he asked energetically. He seemed more hyper then usual. _Maybe he's stuck in this crazy world too? _

"No way Ketchum, I've seen you play last year idiot. Try basketball kid, especially after you hit the wrong ball. Gary may join in, he knows what a football actually is! You idiot." said the fat man. _He's in this crazy world, but he isn't normal? But then again, I never killed anyone yet that guy said I have and I'm an assassin. I'll ask him later, he's probably freaking out about it on the inside._

"The guy lived coach!" he said defensively, "he may not be able to have a baby but come on!" _He's stuck, but he isn't normal. _

"That's enough Ash," said the fat guy, "Now Drew, these records show your achievements in life. Would you like to see our practice later today?" he said.

"May achievements in life?" I said. In this world, there are no Pokemon, how would he know my achievements in life? Unless in this world they gave me different records for a completely different life.

"It's my not may," said an elderly lady passing through the halls. I said may not my? _This language confuses me every day._

"She keeps intruding my thoughts, I just want to see her so bad." I whined. The coach and Ash looked at each other snickering.

"The cheerleaders won't like that bud." said the fat guy. He patted my shoulder, "see you later today Hayden!" he said then walked away.

"Neither would any girl Hayden, you know, since you may need to break up with her and since love means more to you….I should take your place." said Ash offering.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR BRAIN!" I shouted at him. He didn't pay any attention and grabbed my leg, hanging on it.

"Please please, this is my dream! I have nothing in life, Gary get's all the girls!" he said begging me.

"This is pathetic, did you even hear a single thing I said?" Ash shook his head while continuing his many rants with the word please. Suddenly, an idea stuck me.

"Hey, look dude," I punched his shoulder, he touched it as if I had hurt him; "find me my girlfriend named May Maple and you can come along with me today." I said. He smiled, and let go of my leg.

"Thank you so much Hayden!" he said. I flipped my hair, _smart guy you are Drew..and handsome too._

"And I've seen her, I'll get her right now! Stay right their!" he yelled. Before he went off he planted a quick, wet, kiss on my cheek. _What is wrong with that kid?_

I grabbed my books and waited for Ash patiently, he came back after five minutes or so. But, their was no May close by.

"Where is she? I asked him." He nervously laughed, _he didn't find her did he?_

"Theirs many girls in the school with the name….you go and look through and see which is the one you're looking for." he said nervously. A sweat drop crossed his face.

"Okay, how much?" I asked. He laughed nervously, "Listen, if she isn't here you aren't coming with me to watch their first practice Ash!" I demanded.

"Only thirty girls claimed to be April Pinewood he said," his voice was shaky and full of fear.

"What!" I said. I asked for May Maple not April Pinewood, and I said it clear and crisp. I can understand him mistaking it for a word that rhymes with May or Maple; but April Pinewood? That is way off!

"It's May Maple! Not April Pinewood!" I said. The blue haired girl from recently walked up to me, she nervously put her hand up and did a small, slow wave.

"Um hi? I replied." I walked off, I saw the clock and knew it was almost time for class. Ash chased after me.

"You can't go yet dude, their's thirty girls out their you need to break the news too." he said.

I groaned, "Fine," I said. Reluctantly, I walked back to see the group of girls. My eyes widened- this was more than thirty. Hell it's more than a hundred!

From the big crowd, I usually heard; _I'm April Pinewood! Marry me Drew Hayden! Hey sexy! Give me your number._

"ASH! This is more than thirty!" I yelled. He walked closer to me and pointed to the crowd nervously smiling; trying to make me forgive him.

"Sorry, well Drew break the news!" he yelled. Getting closer to me, he whispered "I can still go right?" Even though he is an idiot who I still can't believe passed any other grade under this. He tried to help. I nodded my head.

"Sorry, none of you are the girl I'm looking for. Her name is May Maple anyways." I said. The crowd appeared sad, however, soon, all girls and some boys started claiming their May Maple.

"Like come on Drew! Like really like get me like like I'm the guy you like want!" The voice sounded familiar, I looked closer to notice it was none other than Harley. It wasn't surprising honestly, he's shown signs of interest in me. Once, he pushed May in a fountain in Johto when we both appeared by a garden coincidently wearing nice clothing

_She wasn't even my girlfriend nor is she because she is only a friend and rival. _In my luck, the bell rang and I headed to class.

I sat down, I noticed Paul, the blue haired girl, and Ash were in my class. _What a coincidence! This subject shouldn't be hard, it is math._

The brown-haired lady smiled at all of us warmly, "Welcome Class, to a new year for some of you! And a repeat for a lot." she said. Her voice shifted from happy to annoyed as she said _and a repeat for a lot. _

An Auburn haired boy raised his hand, his arms were on two girls sitting next to him. "Mrs. B have you tried make-up?" he said. The class giggled.

The lady shook her head, "Yes I have Oak. Now take your feet off of Ash's desk and stop touching Emily's and Adriana's shirts. Not only is it disrespectful, you are always trying to touch a part only women may have."

Gary shook his head, "Why do you even bother with life?" he said. Reluctantly, he removed his hands from the two girls shirt. However, his feet where still on Ash's desk.

The teacher gave up and went on about the school rules and what she expects from us this year. While she talked I kept thinking about where May be in the school. Suddenly, a folded up piece of paper landed on my desk. I turned around, I was guessing it was Dawn, however, her face was turned when I looked.

Opening the letter it said her number and a message. _Hey Drew! I've heard so much about you. You see so sweet and cool. We should hang out sometimes-Dawn. P.S. you can call me D. _

To spare her feelings, I stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket. But, I had only one girl on my mind right now. And her name doesn't start with a D.

* * *

"Watch it." I screamed at a kid who bumped into me. Some day of high school, surely one I want to remember for my whole life. I especially love how I keep crashing into lockers. But now, it was done, but my back felt sore and tired. I thought about heading over to the Nurse's Clinic, I could've broken a bone!

When I arrived a sat on the grey chair, _finally some rest! _A blue haired girl came out, the nurse and her kept laughing about some subject and talking about girly stuff.

"Do you think he likes me? Asked he blue haired girl. Her voice seemed very familiar, but I didn't seem to mind. Funny how she automatically becomes friends with the school nurse on the first day.

"Of coarse he does, I mean- why would he suddenly change the name to May Maple when you left? He's trying to attract you and when you left he had to make up an excuse." she replied calmly.

"But my name isn't April Pinewood…" she said sadly.

"You look like an April Dawn, but trust me, that Drew boy is crazy for you! Their isn't even a student named May Maple in the school." she replied.

My eyes widened, Drew? May Maple? Dawn? That's it! I'm dreaming, this crazy world does not exist and I am not in high school. But, if it isn't I should be careful on what I decide to say and do.

"My name is May Maple.." I said. Dawn faced the nurse nervously, however, she shot back a comforting look.

"Oh, well, do you know a guy named Drew?" she asked me. I could already guess what they were talking about know. Even if they aren't saying much words.

"Yes, he has green hair, he is a jerk." I replied honestly. Dawn looked more relaxed, however, the nurse still kept asking questions.

"Do you really think he's a jerk May?" she asked.

"Depends on his mood, sometimes he's sweet I could kiss him. Not that I would because we aren't dating or anything. Other times he's sarcastic and arrogant." I replied." Dawn appeared nervous again.

"So is he your boyfriend?" she asked me. I nearly fell off my chair.

"No, never! HE IS NOT!" I said. My cheeks turned a shade of red and pink. Everybody kept teasing the both of us about this subject. It get's really annoying, but my answer has always been the same.

"Okay then, thanks for the time." replied the nurse. Oddly, right after I told her he wasn't my boyfriend she seemed more…. Happy. At least to me, she seemed to favorite Dawn a lot. However, the bluenette looked sad. _I told her I don't love him shouldn't she be happy because now she can have him? She could go and love some guy she barely knows just because he's cute. She should at least know things about him like me…_

_**Honestly, I'm gonna stop right now but the next chapter is something I've been thinking of for a while!**_

_**It's gonna start out where Ash and Drew are after school. And I have a few good ideas for it. **_


	5. Drew gets his balls kicked, literally

**Hey! Summer break is here.:D I can update more often. I also noticed what an idiot I am.:P I re-read my stories to get the idea back after not updating for so long. And wow…so many typos.**

* * *

Wow that guy can eat, Ash ate two hamburgers, two ice creams, soda, and not to mention five bars of chocolate. Surprisingly, with his big appetite he was some what athletic. He told me about when he played football one year. He wasn't the best at it, but not horrible in my opinion. That is until he kicked a guy in the balls. That was the game the coach saw, and a few others where he was sick but still went. Maybe he deserves a chance this year? This Ash isn't that different from _Pokemon World _Ash. He's dumber, more immature, and a bit more happy than the one I know.

"Hey Drew," said Ash, "are you going to eat that?" He was stuffing down some French fries while saying it. I wasn't that hungry anyways, especially after watching him eat. I gave him the hot dog and watched him finish it in maybe three or four bites.

I heard a ring-tone of some girl singing a song. The girl just kept saying _this place is going to blow _over and over. Ash took a break from yet another chocolate bar and pointed to my pocket. I checked in there and saw a pink phone. _So this is where the ring tone is coming from? What the hell is this anyways? Sounds more like a dying cow._

I opened the phone, it said that I had a miss call from Elliot -that Jackass who wants me to get May. I called him back, what was it now? I heard a voice saying, _Elliot here. _I answered with a hello then went outside to speak more privately about this. I don't want to hurt May but Ash, despite being an idiot, might get a bad idea about this.

"Drew, did you lure May yet!" he asked angrily. I heard some grunting noises in the background. I do not want to know why and what is going on in that bastard's headquarters.

"No, I didn't even see her today." I honestly answered. _Hopefully she is in school still, I need to tell her this. I don't want her hurt, and maybe she's confused about this too. _

"IDIOT! Find her and bring her too me! Dead or alive I don't care. We'll say she's alive even if she's dead for all I care." said Elliot. _He said she wouldn't die? I never trusted him at all to begin with, but he's confusing me. _

Before I can answer, he shut off the phone like the bitch he is. I'm betting that he's having some sex with more then one girl wherever he is.

Ash came out rubbing his belly, I couldn't help but laugh. "See, this is what you get for eating too much!" I replied while pulling out a comb and fixing my hair. _I need to flip my hair. I know it sounds crazy but I have too. I do it about fifty times each day!_

"Sorry Drew, but we need to go!" yelled a tired Ash. Oh god, good thing that kid doesn't have to do anything when we get there. He'll throw up and do something stupid. But, I do don't know a thing about football.

_But it doesn't look that hard. Just run, catch, that's about it. _It seems like a piece of cake, try out, do good, then say I'm not interested and leave the place at once. While I look like it, I am not a big sports fan or person.

"God, did you eat the whole food supply Ash?" I replied.

"No, only half of it." Ash said. Hopefully he was joking, if not then he may not last walking all the way there.

"Drew, can you carry me?" asked Ash. What the hell is he talking about. He doesn't look heavy but I will never ever carry him down all the way there. God damnit, can't he carry his own butt to somewhere not that far away?

"No, hell no. Never in my life." I responded. Ash smiled mischievously, something was up with that kid.

"Fine then Drew, I'll just go right next to you. We'll walk together." responded Ash. He pushed his lips towards my face. _Now I see where this is going. _I quickly pulled away.

"You fag," I responded.

"So that means we're over!" yelled Ash. I looked around, _people where talking. This is what he wanted._

His eyes began to tear up. Suddenly, he buried his face in his arms and started _crying. _"You're an idiot, but a sneaky one in that." I told him. He can't be that damn heavy, right?

"Yay!" yelled Ash. He jumped into my arms and I almost dropped him. Unfortunately, I didn't. _He's heavier than I thought. _Turns out, carrying him bridal style like was more easier. But even more embarrassing.

* * *

"Look! There's the fat guy!" said Drew quite loudly. Surprisingly, no one minded. But then again, he was _Drew. _In this world, Drew had a lot of achievements. But what confused him the most was how. If he was an assassin then wouldn't he be killing and hurting people rather then doing stuff like football?

"Coach!" yelled Ash, "Drew put me down now."

Drew smirked, "gladly." he said in a sarcastic tone. Drew dropped Ash on the grass field. Before he could get up and probably do some sort of revenge, Drew ran towards the coach, knowing that Ash wouldn't do anything to him when the coach is watching.

"Hayden, you ready?" said the coach. _Will this guy ever stop eating? _thought Drew to himself.

_No, _thought Drew. He _was _scared, his pride will keep him from admitting it but he did not want to get hurt.

"D-R-E-W who do we love? HAYDEN, DREW! Goooo Drewy!" said some cheerleaders for the team. Drew chuckled, _I have my own group of fan girls in this crazy world too. _

"Hey what about for me!" said Ash in his usual cheery tone. The group of girls chuckled at his request, then went back to cheering for Drew.

"What's so good about green haired Hayden, right Ashy-boy?" said a voice behind Ash. Turning around, he saw none other then Gary Oak with a new girlfriend.

"What happen to the other two?" asked Ash. Gary shrugged then continued touching the new girl.

She wasn't that intelligent looking, but she was pretty. She had beautiful blonde hair with natural brown highlights. Her beautiful blonde hair swayed with the slight breeze. Ash could smell a cherry blossom scent coming from her nest of blonde hair. Her body was even more beautiful. She had perfect curves, a natural looking tan, and plum pink like lips. She was wearing a touch of make-up, but not much.

She wore a red tank top with a short sleeve, mini leather jacket. Not to mention her white skirt with a heart belt that was black. She had on a white headband, with red spots and a creamy white flower on it. She also wore perfect white sandals that showed off her toned legs. Her eyes where so beautiful that they kept changing color so Ash didn't know what color it was.

"What's her name Gary?" asked Ash. Gary smirked, similar to how Drew smiled when he was about to drop Ash.

"Marion." said Gary.

"But please call me Mary Sue." said Marion. Ash couldn't help but find the name funny. He giggled until Gary told him to shut the fuck off.

"Oh Drew's up next!" said Ash gleefully.

* * *

"Come on Hayden! Make me proud!" said the Coach while counting stacks of money.

"Okay I'll try." I said. _Good bye May, good bye pokemon, good bye Solidad, good bye world, good bye life, good bye Har- nah no good bye to him, good bye everything else._

I looked and saw Ash sitting in the bleachers with Gary and a girl? What the heck happened to the other two from earlier today. _Playboy._ Ash seemed happy however, but he was upset about not being able to try out. Maybe I'll help that big idiot a little.

"Yo Coach, can Ash play this round on the opposing side?" I asked. Genius of me, my manipulation skills have worked before on people, and this guy practically loves me. Well this Drew.

The Coach nearly dropped his stacks of money when I asked, but he agreed.

"Caution: When Ash kicks, be warned." He told us all. _He did kick that guy in the balls and now he can't have children anymore? _If he kicks me then I can't have children when I grow up!

"Why the hell did I imagine a picture of May when I thought that!" I yelled. I saw some jealousy from the cheerleaders when I looked over. _I'm such a pervert._

The Coach blew the whistle, Ash whispered _good luck _to me before he kicks.

I waited impatiently for this too be over with and return to that pink place of hell. "Just go!" I yelled at Ash. A bit frightened, he kicked-

"WRONG BALL DUMBASS!" I yelled. Oh shit this hurts. It's like it was cut off.

"Drew you uhh dropped something." said Ash. Oh shit, what the hell does he mean by that.

"WHAT! YOU FUCKING IDIOT IF I'M BLEEDING-"

"You dropped the picture of your girlfriend. I think that's far off a ball. And that is because it is a rectangle." said Ash while taking a few steps back.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled at him. He looked sad, people started throwing insults at him like dumbass, idiot, hopeless, and dropped as a baby. He wasn't a bad guy, he throws a damn good kick..even if it was my balls.

"Sorry Drew," said Ash. He put his two arms in front and helped me to my feet. But god dammit this still hurts.

"Oh god, it's like a knife was stabbed in there." I said. The people around us chuckled. _Perverted minds._ I thought. _Oh the stinging, god this hurts. I'm even cussing. Dammit I need help._

"Let's go the nurse's office buddy." said Ash while tapping my back and holding me up.

"Tapping puts pressure on my front which pressures my balls." I replied. _More stares, wow this school has a lot of perverts._

"Oh god sorry," replied Ash.

* * *

"Ow! This fucking hurts! Be a little bit more gentle Ash!" I nagged him. We just arrived at the nurse's office in the school. He was trying to get me through these doors and struggled.

"Sorry Drew, hopefully it doesn't actually fall off."

"Shit, it hurts again." I complained. I don't want to think of my manhood falling out. I doubt that's even possible anyways, but damn, if that does happen it will be painful. And I can't do anything such as sex when I grow older. _Why the hell do I imagine May when I think of the word sex?_

"I'm such a pervert, I have never cussed this much either." I told Ash. He nodded, agreeing with me. Isn't this the time when he should say I'm not a pervert and I'm just coming to that age? Great support there from that idiot. He did, however, help me all the way here.

I noticed familiar blue hair and a short skirt. It belonged to that cheerleader, the one who was watching me earlier and blushed and ran off when I asked who she was. She was blushing again at the sight of Ash guiding me into one of the seats.

Finally, _it_ and in he, dropped me- very hard, on one of the seats. "ASH! That hurts, be more gentle you idiot." I yelled at him.

"W-what happened?" stuttered the bluenette.

"I got my balls kicked." I told her. _Wow, does this girl ever stop blushing! _

"Oh, I-uh can help." she said. And of coarse, she blushed! _How the hell is she supposed to help, I'm not gonna let her get into my pants._

"Nah, it's kay Dawn." said Ash. _So her name is Dawn? _"Drew here got a nice girlfriend named May Maple. And she won't like you getting her man!" He finished. Dawn's face saddened, then it looked almost jealous, then sad again.

"Wow Drew you have an effect on women, and men in that case." Ash joked. He's right, the fan girls, that fat coach, and now Dawn.

"So she was your girlfriend.." said Dawn. She walked off slowly but surely to one of the rooms in the nurse's office.

"Dawn's innocent looking and pretty, but she falls in love with a lot of guys in school. You're not an exception, she even went out with a guy who had a girlfriend. But Dawn didn't know, if she does know, she'll leave them alone. That girl was dumped in a heartbeat by the guy." said Ash.

"Does the girl know Dawn didn't know?" I asked. I didn't have a crush on the bluenette, but I knew she wasn't evil.

"Nope, the girl hates Dawn. She's also the captain of the cheerleading squad for baseball. Dawn's the cheerleading captain for basketball and football. Originally, this high school had one squad for basketball and football. But they made one for baseball, it was open to anybody with a C+ average and to people who weren't in the football and basketball squad." said Ash.

"Wait, I thought she was a freshman?" I asked.

"She's not, she's a sophomore, and so is the dumped girlfriend and the jackass boyfriend." said Ash.

"Who is the dumped girlfriend and jackass anyways?" I asked.

"Well the jackass boyfriend is in our grade, he got held back. You may know him as Gary Oak, the biggest player in our school. The girl happens to be my sister, Leaf. But she's a sophomore." he said.

"You should tell her what you know." I advised him.

Ash shook his head, "I've tried, she doesn't believe me." He went and got an ice pack, then dropped it right where it hurts..

_Ouch, _I wanted to tell him that he should be more gentle. But after telling me the drama with his sister, Gary, and Dawn I laid off..for now.

"Uhh sorry, now don't get my wrong, I don't hate Dawn. She is a nice girl, I don't like Gary that much though. However, Gary was my childhood best friend till we fought over this piece of cake." said Ash.

"Dumb much?" I asked. Ash grinned, something told me it was Gary's and Ash wanted more.

"So what the fuck do you need?" asked the nurse bitterly. Ash sat in the chair next to me, shocked at the nurse's f-bomb thrown at me.

"Ash here, kicked me in the balls by accident. So I need help." I asked. The nurse rolled her eyes.

"What the hell should I do, keep putting ice over it you baby. And you know what? You probably deserved it!" she yanked before going into one of the rooms.

"Amazing high school." I said sarcastically to Ash. He nodded in agreement. What did I ever do to her? This is the first time she's met me, this isn't even my world! And is she even supposed to cuss?

"Oh yeah, Dawn's the nurse's pet." said Ash. _So Dawn got hurt and the nurse refused to help me?_

"Did Leaf tell you that?" I asked. He nodded. I would someday like to meet Ash's sister, she seems nice. But I am sure Ash didn't have a sister in the pokemon world. Hmm, maybe I never met her.

* * *

"I refused to help him sweetie." said the nurse. She was consoling the cry-baby Dawn chick for some reason probably stupid.

"But still h-he l-loves M-May." cried Dawn. _What?_ Do I have a boyfriend in this world? Or is it….

"Drew got what he deserved anyways, a nice kick in the balls." said the nurse. And it was, my _favorite _green haired friend. As soon as she said that I rushed out. I needed to say something about this.

"Hey Drewy, I said." His eyes clinched at the nickname. _But wait, what if he doesn't know of the Pokemon World? _

"What is it bandana," said Drew. I couldn't help but smile, _maybe he does remember! _But my happiness ended quickly, I was wearing a bandana right now. _I just want one person to know about the pokemon world, is that too much to ask?_

"So I heard you got kicked in the balls? I can't say I saw it coming, but you deserve it. And if you think that's bad you pansy, I'm going to kick your butt this summer. If- you know what I mean!" Drew flipped his hair. I noticed Ash sitting right next to him snickering, I also noticed an ice pack on his erm private part.

"Please, if you can get pass the first round we'll talk." he replied. I was getting angry, I very well always have went past the first round! I kicked his butt in the Kanto one too.

"Well if you get to the last match-up _we _will talk." I said with a wink. I do hope that Drew knows what I'm talking about.

"You know what May? If you are who I hope you are then none of us will get to the first round if we stay here." he told me. I smiled, I wanted to run up and hug him. _He _did remember..hopefully he meant what I thought he meant. Ash was a problem- I needed him out or me and Drew in a private conversation.

"Drew, we need to talk." I said, I walked over to where he sat. I couldn't help but notice the ice pack.

"What red?" said Drew calling me one of his many nicknames for me.

"Well green, get your butt off the chair because we need to talk." I replied. Drew shook his head.

"It still hurts though May," replied Drew. He flipped his hair, as he usually does. I smiled mischievously.

"Too bad!" I took the ice pack off and gave it to Ash. Then, I dragged the egoistic green haired guy out the door.

"OW!" yelled Drew. That didn't stop me, I wasn't going to play guess and hope with this guy.

"Drew, do you know about Pokemon?" asked May.

* * *

**Wow O.o this is long. Here's a little prologue sentence in May's point of view:**

**I didn't expect what was next from Drew right after I asked.**

**^ any guesses to what that was?:P **


End file.
